tipo
by Trymaster
Summary: This is for my cousin . it took me like 8mins to make this so here you go nova lol tell me in the comments which is better thanks /s/9734131/1/Starfire-s-Origins . Oh yeah its a small tipo fluff kinda thing , i just thought it would be kinda funny . Ps i worte this in like 4 in the morning .


Po gazed at Tigress from a far and marveled at her beauty. He could never get her out of his mind. He looked at his reflection in the river he sat next to everyday to eat lunch and was disgusted at what he saw. He decided that he was going to change.

He trained as hard as he could everyday kicking and punching the lifeless wooden dummies until he was out of breath hoping that tigress would walk by impressed at what she saw. But one day as Po was about to do a kick flip at the dummy he missed and landed somewhere in the hall unconscious. As he awoke he saw tigress gazing at him and blushed because he was embarrassed. He tried as hard as he could to look away but always got caught up glimpsing at her eyes as he never got to see them up close so often. He had realized it had been minutes since he had woken up and had not said a word to tigress the whole time. He shyly said," Thank you for looking out for me while I was unconscious". "No problem" She said as she started to walk away. Po felt angry at himself for not saying anything important or interesting to her. He knew that he had to impress her in some way or form; he had to get her to like him.

Po talked to Shi Fu the next day asking about Tigress like if she had any interests he knew about or a hobby. He said that all he knew was she ate lunch at the waterfall everyday and spent an hour there meditating afterward. Po didn't think that it was much of a help. He exited from Shi Fu's room and walked down the hallway to the training area. As he went to turn into the room he crashed into tigress who had just finished training, "Sorry!" He said. "Its fine, I had a feeling that you were going to be in here today so I decided to train hoping to run into you" tigress said. "You dropped a piece of paper yesterday". "Oh... Po had remembered that he had a poem he wrote for tigress in his pocket yesterday" Embarrassed once again he took it from her hand and shoved it into his pocket quickly and started to take off. "I really liked it" tigress had said before Po could no more than five feet away. He turned around suddenly with a smile on his face and said, "Really?" She walked closer to him and said," Yeah, I didn't know you felt that way about me Po, if you liked me that much you should have just said something" He felt nervous not knowing what to say all he could blurt out was, "Would you go out on a date with me tigress" She nodded and told him to meet her at the Bo-ling restaurant at seven PM tonight. He was dumbfounded as she walked away and a thousand thoughts ran through his mind. What would he wear? What would he say? What would he order? But he ran home as quickly as possible and got ready for his date.

He arrived at the restaurant at seven sharp. He looked around the room expecting tigress not to have shown up and it had all been a prank she had played on him. But he looked into the far corner and saw her in the most beautiful red dress he had ever seen. He walked to the table and sat down, she greeted him with a smile and handed him a menu. He said, "This is a really nice place", she agreed as she sipped her tea. A waiter walked up to them and said," What would you like to order?" Po looked at the menu and said the stuffed salmon with butter smiled at him and said she would order the and Po had talked for hours without even touching their food and realized they had so much in common. Po asked tigress, "Do you want to leave this place? I know a great spot near the river that has a beautiful view at night" Tigress blushed and said she would love to. Po walked Tigress out of the restaurant and was trying to think of the perfect way to tell her his real feelings.

Po and tigress arrived at the top of the Wushing Bridge that over looked the whole city just above the river. Po gazed into tigress' eyes and wondered how he had been such a lucky guy. He said to tigress," Can I ask you something?" She looked at him and said," Anything" He had practiced saying this to her a thousand times on the walk to the bridge obviously meaning on the way there it was very quite. He took a deep breath and said," tigress I have looked at you everyday for the past two years and thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. I thought if I were to grow old with you I would never grow tire of seeing your face." She started to blush, "I never thought I would ever be a lucky enough of a guy to be on a wonderful date with the girl of my dreams and standing here next to you just feels right so without trying to make this simple question into a speech I just wanted to ask, would you be my girlfriend?" Po held his breath. Tigress smiled and looked Po straight in the eyes and said," No."

The End.


End file.
